


Inside My Heart

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, heartsharing shenanigans, khux spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Player feels feelings that aren't their own and keeps seeing a girl wherever they go.Or, "I recognize Nomura has made a decision, but since it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it"





	Inside My Heart

You don't notice at first.

There's a war around the corner and Master Gula has just told you about a lost page in the Book of Prophecies.

But sometimes, as you turn there is someone in your line of vision, and then they're gone. So fast it never registers on you that happened.

You wake up after the war and you don't remember any of it. But the visions get more frequent.

You know they happen now.

You're in the beach with your friends, and just outside the water is a girl. Orange hair. Dressed in white. She feels painfully familiar, she did even before you started seeing her.

You leave the water and she's still there. You stare a while, trying to figure out who she is, but as you go to talk to her, she disappears.

"Are you alright?" One of your friends asks. "You've been staring at nothing for a while."

You don't talk. You don't know what to say or what that vision even means. But now you know you're the only one seeing her.

You meet your Union leader - Lauriam - the next day, and it suddenly feels like your heart is reacting to him, with a fear and hate you don't think you have ever felt before.

It doesn't feel like you.

You continue as normal, and you try to talk to the girl for a while, every time it seems she disappears the moment you want to talk, but she looks at you before, and it fills you with a feeling you can't decipher.

You wake up from a nightmare - a war, all your friends dying around you - and she's there.

She takes your hand and it's weird, because you can't feel it yet you can.

You accept the comfort. It doesn't heal how much the dreams hurt you, but it helps.

You think you hear her say a name before disappearing. Strelitzia. You never heard it before, but you know it's hers.

You continue to collect Lux as you have for so long now, but whenever you are out in the field, you look for Strelitzia from the corner of your eye. You smile and wave when you see her, and sometimes she does it back.

The weird warmth she gives you increases.

You hear talks of a fight between your friend Ephemer and one of the other Union leaders, Blaine, and you hope it wasn't anything too bad.

Strelitzia seems to have heard those talks when you did, because that night after Chirithy retires to sleep, she's there again.

She hasn't been so close since the night she comforted you after a nightmare, and she looks serious.

"There is an imposter among the Union leaders," she tells you, and she sounds frantic. As if this was something she had been trying to tell you for a while.

Considering how low her voice sounded when she said her name, maybe she had tried before, but you never heard it.

"What do you mean?" You ask. You are only friends with Skuld and Ephemer, but the idea that one of the five is not who they say they are... it's scary.

"I was one of the Union leaders," Strelitzia says and you can't tell how, but you know she's not lying. It's like you can feel her honesty and worry for you and the others from within your own heart.

"You were? What happened" it's a question you are afraid to ask, because you think you know the answer.

"I was attacked. I think... I think someone stole the rule book for the new Union leaders that Master Ava gave me."

"Do you know who it was?"

"It was a boy, but it was dark, I didn't see his face," Strelitzia seems to be trying hard to remember more details, and you don't know what to say.

One of the trusted leaders isn't actually supposed to be a leader. It's not Skuld, and you hope it's not Ephemer, but that still leaves three.

Part of you wants to tell Ephemer, or at least Skuld, but you don't know if they would believe you, when you can't even explain how you are able to see Strelitzia when from what she said it seems she's supposed to be dead.

You will have to find out the truth by yourself. It's the only way to protect everyone.

But if you are going to do it...

"I'm going to figure out who it is. Can you help me?"

Strelitzia looks at you surprised as you say that, and you feel a happiness that is foreign to yourself.

It makes you realize the feelings you've been having that didn't seem your own were hers.

You can't figure out why you can feel what she feels, but as she grins at you in an expression that seems so much happier than any of the times you've seen her before, you can't bring yourself to care.


End file.
